Guardian Angel
by Firegirl210
Summary: When Spock rescues a young alien girl from abuse and slavery on her home planet, will he end up with more than a stray child?


_Hi friends!!! This is my story Guardian Angel. I started it after the sequel, actually, but no one has to know. Oh wait, I just told you..._

_This is purely a fan story, so if anything like, clashes with Spock's past or whatever, sorry Trekkies. :D_

_I don't own Spock or any of the original characters, but I do own the planet Zamur, the species Zamurans, Ashlyn...yeah, etc. _

_Read, review, Enjoy!!!_

* * *

"You are free to wander as you wish, but stay out of trouble and with your assigned partner. Report back here one hour. Dismissed."

The crewmen of the U.S.S. Enterprise trickled down the gangplank, the young cadets looking around in excitement.

All but one, anyhow. He observed the foreign landscape with an expression of calm interest, although his brow furrowed, as if he had a headache.

"Come on, Spock! Don't look so down; we're here to have fun!" A fellow cadet said, elbowing the Vulcan and grinning. Spock brushed himself off, his over-enthusiastic crewmate getting on his nerves again.

"I can assure you that this is not the choice planet on which to indulge in antics. I would advise you to watch your back--Zamurans are not the most trustworthy species."

The other cadet shrugged, and soon the only two still in the vicinity of the shuttle were Spock and a particularly timid cadet named Jeremy Shane. "Shall we?" Spock asked, and Shane nodded, following the other cadet like a puppy on its master's heels.

* * *

As Spock and Shane wound their way through the crowds, Spock's pained expression grew and deepened, until even oblivious little Cadet Shane noticed.

"Are you ok?" He asked, ducking under a long case of spears a green eyed Zamuran was carrying over his shoulder. Spock nodded, pressing his fingers to his temple and willing the pain away. Suddenly a loud sound caught his ear, and he looked up. A crowd of roaring Zamurans were gathered around a raised platform, and all Spock could see was a Zamuran wielding a whip with a fierce expression of satisfaction.

He motioned for Shane to follow, and the two Cadets slipped through the crowd until they were very close to the front. Shane made a little choking sound, and Spock felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of icy water on his head; the Zamuran was whipping a tiny girl! Shane fidgeted uncomfortably, and as the whip cracked down, he flinched.

"Spock, we should report this to--Spock?" Shane looked around, realizing his companion had disappeared. "Spock!" He slipped through the Zamurans, eyes scanning the crowds for a Vulcan.

The golden eyed Zamuran lifted the whip again, and the crowd roared in anticipation. He let loose his fury, but instead of striking the child's back once again, it wrapped around an upraised arm as someone stepped in front of him.

"Enough." The crowd booed, and Gold Eyes glared at the young man who had dared to interfere.

"Stand aside, Vulcan!" He snarled, and Spock stood his ground, eyes flaming and intense. "I will not. This is madness; can you not see that you are killing her?" The little girl appeared to be unconscious, and her back was nothing but a bloodstained mess.

"She is a prisoner of war, and I will do as I wish with her." Gold Eyes hissed, pulling on the whip to free it. Spock held on, gritting his teeth as the whip dug into his flesh. Green blood dripped down his arm as it sliced his arm, slipping free of his grip.

"I will strike you down if you don't move, Vulcan." He stepped closer to the girl, and suddenly the whip snapped out, catching him in the face and leaving a bloody gash on his cheek.

"She is nothing but a child! What kind of barbaric laws do you have that allow this?" He asked, not even flinching as the whip hit him in the shoulder.

"She is an outcast! Her own clan abandoned her. She is tainted by human blood; filthy half breed." Gold Eyes snarled, and suddenly Spock moved, leaping up and snatching the whip out of his hands. He threw it down, breathing hard and bleeding from his wounds.  
"This is finished. She is now under the full protection of the United Federation of Planets. If you have any other objections, you may speak with my commander." He said, gently lifting the little girl into his arms and giving Gold Eyes one last look of disgust before leaping off the platform and landing in a clear area in the crowd. He turned back for only a moment, his heart full of loathing for the man watching him.

"And be careful who you call a filthy half breed. You never know who is listening."

He shoved through the crowd, noticing that no one tried to stop him or bar his way. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw approval in some brilliantly hued eyes as they watched him pass. His head throbbed, and his green blood mingled with her dark, dark red.

He saw the Starfleet uniform of his partner who was frantically searching for him, and he nudged him in the arm. Shane felt a hand touch his shoulder, and saw Spock's pointed ears in his peripheral vision.  
"There you are! We have to tell..." He trailed off as he saw the child in the Vulcan's arms.

"Oh. I see you took care of it."

* * *

Shane and Spock walked up the gangplank, Captain Pike waiting for them in the shuttle. They were the last Cadets to report back, and Spock knew they would probably be punished. Shane saluted the Captain, head down as he passed. When the Captain caught sight of the blood, his expression turned serious.

"Cadet Spock, explain this." He ordered, and Spock saluted as best he could while carrying a forty five pound child.

"She was being publicly abused, sir. Whipped on a platform with a crowd of spectators. They called her a prisoner of war, and she was being held for ransom. Her clan abandoned her." He had been meeting his captain's eyes evenly, but now he looked down. "I had to do something, sir."  
Pike nodded, brow furrowed. "Cadet, you do realize you are in direct violation of codes 13354, 98765, 4067 and 65747?"

Spock nodded. "I am aware, sir, as well as code 88563. I will take full responsibility for my actions, and accept the repercussions."

Then Pike did something that thoroughly confused Spock; he smiled and gripped the Vulcan's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Spock. Your actions have been approved by your commanding officer, therefore you have not broken any rules. Now get this girl--and yourself--to sick bay, on the double."

Spock nodded, rushing past the captain and into the ship.

* * *

_There is the first chapter, and I hope you liked it!!! Sorry if Spock seemed a bit OOC, but I thought he might do something like this in his young adult years. Besides, this little girl becomes more special then he could ever imagine..._

_Review please!!!! _

_~BeRgEn DoX rOx YoUr SoX~_


End file.
